


What A Scorcher

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rangers have a day off, but that doesn't stop monsters from attacking. For Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Scorcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> The monster was originally in Megaforce as Skyfish, but they reused Gremlin so I kinda adapted Epic 23 of Goseiger and a major thanks to Mr. CD for coming up with a cool name for Skyfish no Zaigo. It’s Moscorchito.

With school out for a short break, and it appeared that the alien attacks were on hold for the moment, the Megaforce Rangers decided now was a good a time as any… to simply hang out and be teenagers.

Jake enthusiastically recommended the beach, and while Troy didn’t seem exactly pleased with the location, the others agreed wholeheartedly. Gia sidled up next to Troy, bumping shoulders with the silent toy.

“Ah lighten up, Troy. We’re just gonna have some fun. Enjoy yourself.”

Emma came up alongside Troy’s other side, a smile bright on her face. “Yeah Troy! And just think of how beautiful the sunset will be!”

There was a short pause before he nodded, “Okay.” 

* * *

Gia and Emma were the first to arrive, having both gotten up early. They agreed to meet up at Emma’s and spend the whole morning making food for the picnic. Once at the beach, the girls spread out the picnic blanket, enjoying the quiet morning’s breeze.

“I’m glad we did this,” Emma gave the other girl a smile.

Gia returned the gesture, “Same.” She leaned back on the blanket, taking in all the sounds around her, “Let’s enjoy this before the boys show up.”

Emma giggled, “They’re not _that_ bad.” She reached over and gave the other girl’s shoulder a small slap, “I’m sure they’re going to be here soon.”

“Ha!” Gia shrugged off Emma’s hand, leaning back so she was lying down. Closing her eyes, she slipped on a pair of shades the two brought along with them, “Wake me when they’re here.” 

* * *

The first thing Gia noticed when she woke up was that there was something splashing in the water. She sat up, sliding the shades up so they rested on her head. Emma was playing happily in the water. Somehow, she managed to get both Noah and Troy involved in her little game, as she continued to splash the two boys before running away.

Gia continued to watch the three play around, not ready to acknowledge the boy beside her. Even from where she sat, she could tell he was antsy. He was fidgeting with his hands, as if that one act was going to keep him calm.

She could only watch the three play in the water for so long, though. She closed her eyes, just about ready to give Jake her full attention when there was an explosion in the sky.

The group looked up at the random light show.

“What in the—“Gia didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence as sparks began to rain down from where the explosion took place. She held her hands out as the sparks hit her palms. The others had the same reaction before Troy’s voice broke through their stupor.

“Watch out!”

Gia’s head shot up as she got a glance of something flying around in the sky, it cackled as it made a dive for the picnic blanket.

She cursed under her breath, rolling away from the display she and Emma had put together earlier that morning. She had to assume Jake had already gotten away as she stood up and assessed the situation.

Troy, Emma, and Noah had gotten out of the water and were moving towards her, Jake had, indeed, gotten away from the blanket and joined the group. The monster hit the picnic basket Emma brought, the act tossing food all over the beach.

“Hey!” Emma yelled, “That was our lunch!”

The monster looked like some weird bug with plastic blue rings covering its body.

It laughed some more, its staff digging into the sand. “By the time I’m through with you, you’ll be wishing you were lunch!”

As if on cue, a tingle went through Gia’s body and heat flared up all around her. “Ah!” All around her, the rest of her team seemed to have the same reaction. Perspiration poured down the side of her forehead. “What is this… heat…”

“Ahahaha!” The monster roared with laughter, “Once hit with me sparks, you’ll soon overheat! That’ll make you go home and turn on all your air conditioners, heating up the power plants and then the whole earth will overheat! The plan is perfect!”

From beside her, Jake tore at his shirt, “It’s too hot!” He tossed his shirt to the side, but the sensation didn’t ease. He made a grab for his pants as well.

Gia quickly looked around at the rest of her teammates, Troy and Noah had done the same with their own shirts but resolved to keep their pants on. Emma hadn’t moved to take off any of her clothes, but she was clearly sweating through them. Gia wiped a hand across her brow, reaching for her morpher with her other.

Troy saw the motion out of the corner of his eye and did the same, “It’s morphin’ time!”

The others took out their morphers.

“Go go Megaforce!”

Lights engulfed the teens as suits covered up their bodies. Once the light dimmed, the Power Rangers stood ready to fight.

They posed for two seconds before a sizzling sensation overcame their bodies. Jake was the first to drop his suit, his face red as a tomato. “It’s too hot!”

“Jak—ah!” Noah was next, followed by Troy, Emma and finally Gia.

Sweat continued to collect on her brow, no matter how many times she wiped it off. “How are we supposed to defeat this guy if we can’t morph?!”

A roar sounded as a lion head flew by.

“RoboKnight!”

The head changed into a more humanoid form, “Rangers.” He took just a moment to look at his fallen comrades. “Why haven’t you morphed.”

“Well,” Jake struggled to his feet, “it’s not like we didn’t try…”

“RoboKnight!” Noah held up one of his cards, “Do you think you could make it rain or something? We’re too overheated to do anything! You’re a robot, his attacks shouldn’t affect you!”

Gears within RoboKnight’s head whirled as he looked at the Blue Ranger and then at the rest. “Yes. A quick scan shows an increase of heat coming off of you. Understood.” He lifted his blaster and took a shot at the bug. The blast hit the monster right in the chest, knocking it back a few steps.

“Argh!”

Before the monster could react, RoboKnight placed one of his cards into his Robo Morpher, “Seashower card!” He pointed the morpher upwards, sending jets of water into the air, as if to mimic a rain cloud.

As the rain fell upon the Rangers, what appeared to be steam rose from their bodies. The five teens gave out a collective sigh before they each stood to their feet. They got into formation, morphing before the shower finished.

The monster growled but stood firm with its staff pointing at the Rangers.

“Summon Battle Gear!”

“Dragon Sword!”

“Phoenix Shot!”

“Snake Axe!”

“Tiger Claw!”

“Shark Bowgun!”

The five Rangers brandished their weapons, putting them together, “Megaforce Blaster ready!”

Lifting up their individual cards, they placed them on their respective weapons, “Dynamic Victory Charge!”

The beam from the blaster hit the monster right in the chest, sending sparks flying from its body. The Rangers turned away from the oncoming explosion, while RoboKnight simply watched.

“Well Rangers, that’s a Mega Win.”

As soon as the explosion ended, they looked back at the scorched earth, expecting the monster grow big like the rest. But it seemed as though nothing was going to happen.

They dropped their suits, as Emma walked over to their ruined picnic area. “All our food… It’s a mess…”

“Oh Emma,” Gia came over to the other girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s no big deal. We can do this again. And this time no monster will destroy our hard work.”

The boys walked over, Troy already picking up pieces of food off the ground and placing them back into the basket. “Yeah Emma, it’s fine. We can go to Ernie’s instead.”

Noah began to help Troy, all the while nodding, “Don’t worry about it, Emma. I’m sure Ernie will let you bake another pie too. That should be fun.”

Emma smiled, as she too started to pick up the remained of the picnic off of the beach. “Yeah, but first we have to clean up.”

The rest of the teens laughed, but that didn’t stop them from picking up the trash on the beach.


End file.
